WENLIVIA
by Fredrick Gideon Weasley
Summary: just a wenvlivia story by me
1. Chapter 1

:: Olivia's pov::

i was asleep when i heard my stupid alarm clock go off

Olivia: UGH!

i did what i needed to do and got to school. i met the rest of the band were we usually meet up in the morning

olivia: hey guys

w,s,m,c: hey liv

we all went to our first period classes. i had mine with wen (AK.A MY BIGGEST CRUSH).

i half listened to the teacher talking when wen whispered to me " this is so boring". "tell me about it" I replied. since i was barely listening, idecided to try and write a song justt incase. cuz i hate it when we get surprise gigs and then we have to write a song and practice it all in like 2 weeks.

3 periods later(lunch time):

i got to the lunch table and we all ate and talked. when i everyone realized mr. brenigan was about to talk, we stopped talking.

mr. brenigan: hello students! i would like to announce the first school dance will be held in 2 weeks. thank you for listening." the cafeteria got busy again.

charlie: just great ANOTHER one of Brenagin's schol dances.

stella: i think i's gonna be fun

mo: probably

::end of pov::

::Wen's pov::

olivia: what we gotta worry about is getting dates

wen: very true

i would obviously ask olivia but shed probably say something like "we're just friends" or stuff like that. i just

decided to keep my crush on her a secret.

lunch ended like five minutes later and i got to my next class. the teacher was talking, but it got to boring i completely zoned out. i guess i didn't realize cllass was over cuz i was just sitting in my seat and my teacher caled my name three times.

teacher: Wen, get up or you'll be late for your next class!

wen: yes mrs. hemmings (sorry couldn't think of a good name) last class period was art- the best one. it so cool cuz its basically just drawing whatever you want every class and you can talk as much as you want and the teacher won't do anything. i was still thinking of something to draw while charlie was attempting to draw a face, olivia was drawing a 3-D heart, scott was just talking to mo, and stella was drawing something but i couldn't make out what it was.

wen watcha drawin stells?

stella: oh, it hilarious look

i looked and saw a poorly drawm picture (kind of like charlie's) and an arrow pointing to it saying "mrs. hemmings" i laughed so much a started coughing.

olivia: you okay wen?

wen: ya just laughing is all

olivia: what's so funny

wen: check out stella's drawing

olivia: ok

few seconds later olivia came back to her seat laughing her head off.

olivia: funniest picture ever

wen: totally

:: end of pov::

::olivia's pov::

i met up with wen after he finished b-bal partice.

wen: hey whitehead

olivia: hey gifford

wen: be back in a sec, need to get my gym bag

olivia: kay

in a minute, he cam back with his bag

wen: so hows it goin?

olivia: not to good , too busy thinking about that dance

wen: what's to think about?

olviva: i don't think i'm gonna get a date and you know anyone that doesn't go to a dance without a date always gets picked on

wen:you'll probably get a date, besides, we ARE lemonade mouth so it wouldn't make any sense to make fun of us anyways

olivia: you're probably right, anyways i gotta go bye

wen: see ya

i was walking home when i got a call from mo.

mo: I'M FREAKING OUT!1

olivia: calm down, what are you freaking out about?

mo: i know this dance is in two weeks and all but scott hasn't asked me yet

olivia: so, he's your boyfriend he'll ask you sooner or later. you're luckier than me i want wen to ask me but he'll never do that

mo: are you kidding! the guy is crazy for you! and you are the only one that doesn't seem to recognize.

olivia: i don't believe you. anyways this dance things gonna turn out fine for you

mo: thanks anyways bye

olivia: see ya

:end of pov::

::wen's pov::

i was sitting on my bed and started thinking about olivia when my dad walked in.

wen's dad: hey son

wen: hey dad

wen's dad: i'm going somewhere with sydney so you have to babysit your sister

wen: okay

i decided to get started on my homework. when i finished, i got on my computer so i could check if anyone was online


	2. Chapter 2

::Still Wen's Pov::

only stella was online.

wen: hey stella

stella: hey wendy

wen: whatcha doin

stella: not much but i gotta go to sleep in like five minutes

wen: that sucks, i can sleep whenever i want cuz my dad's never around

stella: lucky

wen: anyways stella, i need some advice

stella: about what

wen: well... i wanna ask olivia to the dance

stella: then just do it! she already likes you anyways

wen: ya, JUST AS A FRIEND!

stella: right... UGH gotta go bye wendy

wen: bye stella

i tried to think of something to do, i already finished my homework. i quickly got an idea, i should go to olivia's house just to see how she's doing. i knocked on the font door and i faintly heard her say, "i'll get it!". she opened the door.

Olivia: hey wendy

wen:hey liv

olivia: why did you come over?

wen: i was kinda bored so i wanted to see how you were doing

olivia: well, i've been writing this song incase of a surprise gigs

wen: the last one was so tiring but hilarious. remeber when charlie fell asleep on the floor?

olivia: oh ya and then stella put whip cream on his nose!

we both started cracking up.

wen: lets try and finish writing the song

olivia: kay

we went to her room and she looked out the window.

olivia: wen, wheres your car?

wen: i didn't use it to get here

olivia: but it takes like 50 minutes to walk from your house to mine

wen: i used my skateboard

olivia: i didn't know you skateboarded. i've always wanted to but ican't

wen: i can always gve you some lessons on the weekends

olivia: you'd really do that for me?

wen: well, duh, you are one of my best friends

olivia: thanks. ok so lets start writing this song

i couldn't help but look in her beautiful eyes. its just one of her God-given talents. She didn't look back but i don't care. i was stuck in a trans.

Olivia: WEN!

Wen:oh hey what just happened

Olivia:you were looking at some random place then got distracted.

UGH! What's wrong with me, now i look like a fool!

Wen: lets get back to writing.

We finished the first verse and chorus.

Olivia: gOTTA GO TO BED wEN

Wen: oh bye Liv

Olivia: bye wen

I remebered i said i could give olivia some skating lessons on weekends and tomorrow's friday,yes! more one-on-one time with olivia.

::end of pov::

::Olivia's pov::

i hated that Wen had to leave, but i was tired anyways. I didn't even finish my math homework. i'll just finish it before school starts. I set my alarm clock 15 minutes earlier, then went to sleep.

::NEXT MORNING AT 7:15::

I got ready and opened my front door. to my surprise, Wen was there.

Wen: hey Liv

Olivia: Hey Wen. umm i couldn't finish my math homework yesterday, could you help me before school starts?

Wen: sure, but we gotta get there quick.

We both ran rapidly to school and sat on a bench at the side of the school. he held my hand with a pencil with it and directed it where it needed to go. i felt tingly inside, but i had to control my self. when we were done we both stared into each others' eyes for about 4 minutes, then i got back to the real world.

Olivia: oh it's almost time

wen: oh ya we should go

olivia: thanks for the help wen

wen: no problem, meet me at my house after school i got something for ya

olivia: kay i'll come after

after school, i got to my house, got in my car, and drove to wen's house. i knocked on the door three times

Wen hey Liv

Olivia: Hey wendy, what did you have for me?

he brought out a skateboard, helmet, kneepads, and elbow pads from his back

Olivia: thanks wen! this is gonna be awesome to use, you know, when i learn how to skate.

Wen: no problem. lets go to the park and i'll tach you some basic stuff

Olivia: kay


End file.
